


Time accident

by nayakri



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Post-Infinity War, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), for a moment this is only a one-shot, if a decide to write more tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayakri/pseuds/nayakri
Summary: -But could be better – Thor grimaced – I just wish we could go back in time and change all this. Stop Thanos before he'll have so much power. Save mother. Stop Hela. Stop me from being an idiot...-The last thing would be challenging, I'm afraid.-The battle with Thanos is lost and only minutes are between the Mad Titan and his victory. Yet, Thor, Loki, and Tony decide to play in the end of their lives with something they shouldn't play with.





	Time accident

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

In the air he could smell blood, death, and despair and even after so many long years, filled with pain and suffering, he almost couldn't stand it. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and passed over another body, this time a man in the strange suit. The Ant-Man they called him, he recalled but didn't really care about the dead man. Many died and many were about to follow suit soon. It was just a matter of time for them to perish from this universe and, who knows, perhaps the universe itself will perish. It all was in hands of the Mad Titan.

The monster they didn't manage to stop.

There was no trouble in finding Thor – the king was, unsurprisingly, still alive and swearing quietly under his breath while clutching to his left arm... or what was left of it. One glance was enough to tell that Odinson was slowly dying of blood loss. One sigh was his only comment as he slumped next to Thor and put a hand on the stump, stopping the bleeding and easing his brother's pain a little. That was all he could do.

-Unbelievable, no? - Thor chuckled, letting go of his once left arm and placing his now only hand on his knee. The king of Asgard was heavily wounded and Loki could hear that his strong heart beats stubbornly in his chest, yet weaker with every minute.

-It's hard for me to find something I would call “believable” now, brother.

Thor grinned at him.

-We tried to kill each other for so long time...

-You're being dramatic. I never was as close to killing you as Thanos is now.

-...and here we're going to die together – he finished, ignoring what Loki had just said.

-I find your lack of concern of dying rather unsetting.

Thor sighed, shuffling little closer to Loki without standing. He looked horrible. His eyepatch disappeared somewhere in the middle of the fight, the rest of his left face was a bloody mess. He was missing not only half of his left arm but also a part of his right ear, and he had deep cuts on his whole body. It was awful to look at him right now – it made Loki realise that he never wanted Thor to be truly hurt. Stabbing didn't count, it was nothing compared to this.

-Look around, Loki. Death is everywhere. I think I stopped caring... after the first of our companions died.

-Many will die, Thor – he reminded – This is just the beginning.

-No, the beginning was a long time ago, even before the Chitauri. This? - Thor waved his hand – This is just another act of a tragedy.

After a while of silence, Loki snorted.

-I never thought you to be a poet.

-I think I lost some of my logic with that blood – Thor joked and then sighed. Loki averted his eyes from his defeated brother, feeling that his heart could take no more. And to think it all started with him being manipulated and controlled by Thanos. His gaze slowly shifted from one dead body to another, fights were taken further from here some time ago, so at least they had some peace before the end. He didn't remember who had died first – it might have been the Iron Man, he disappeared for the most of the fight.

Not all of them died, some still tried to stop the Mad Titan from getting the last Infinity Stone, the Time Stone from Strange. As much as Loki detested the sorcerer, he was cheering for him in his mind, hoping that this arrogant human will survive a little longer, just to piss Thanos off. He also saw that man, they called him Barnes, he thinks. He was in one piece last time Loki laid eyes on him. And Hulk. It was still alive, still angry, and still very dangerous, though it was obvious that it is just a matter of time for the Mad Titan to tear the beast apart.

-You're wounded.

Thor's words woke Loki up from his thoughts.

-What...? - he frowned, annoyed. He nearly had a nap here!

-Wounded – Thor repeated and pointed at his stomach – You're wounded, brother.

Loki didn't even glance at his cut on the stomach.

-Really? Please, dear brother, show me someone who isn't wounded right now.

-Well, last time I saw Thanos, he looked pretty good.

For a moment Loki was dumbfounded – was Thor truly joking about their greatest enemy? - but then he started laughing along with his king. It was ridiculous. They truly couldn't care more about things that were going to be in the past soon. The death was coming for them, what else could be more important? Their laugh was filled with pain, their wounds were too severe to be really ignored.

-I'm sorry – Thor said after they finally stopped laughing. Loki frowned.

-What for this time?

-I don't know... Everything? - the king sighed – I was a terrible brother, wasn't I?

Loki watched him carefully for a few seconds.

-I guess it could have been worse – he stated in the end.

-But could be better – Thor grimaced – I just wish we could go back in time and change all this. Stop Thanos before he'll have so much power. Save mother. Stop Hela. Stop me from being an idiot...

-The last thing would be challenging, I'm afraid.

They grinned at each other, trying to keep the good mood up for as long as it was possible. But Thor was right – it was ridiculous that it needed death to make them stop fighting one another. When he looked back, he wasn't even sure what it was that made enemies from them, all his memories were chaotic and messy and it was hard to tell what was a truth and what was a lie.

-How do you think they're doing? - Thor asked him after a while. Loki didn't even bother to make sure that he knew what his brother was asking about.

-Dying.

-Loki...

-I'm not saying they're making it easy for Thanos, but don't think they'll win – Loki snapped at Thor – We both know... - he couldn't make himself to finish his sentence, all his anger disappeared within a second.

-I know – Thor whispered – We had failed. There's no reason to deny it – he sighed – I'm wondering how the Spider-Boy fares.

-Who?

-The Spider-Boy. He's Stark's apprentice, I think.

Loki rolled his eyes.

-Thor, people on Midgard no longer have apprentices.

-Well, he's certainly no his son, so... - Thor sighed – I hope he lives.

-Hardly. Humans have a strong will to fight to the last drop of blood in their mind.

-Someone finally learned that, hm? - Thor teased him with a grin.

-Shut up... - Loki tried to sound convincing and intimidating, but the wound in his stomach reminded him of its presence and he hissed in pain. Thor frowned.

-Stop it.

-Stop what? - Loki didn't even try to guess what his brother wanted this time. Then he felt as he was trying to remove his hand from the stump and that would mean cutting his magic off Thor's body and, therefore, allowing him to bleed out.

-Save your magic for yourself.

Loki snorted. He should have expected such chivalry from Thor.

-Why? Is it going to help me survive? No, I don't think so, so please, remove your hand from mine, if you may...

Thor, with obvious reluctance, placed his hand back on his knee and shook his head. But before he managed to say something – something annoying, Loki was sure – a gold light appeared in front of them, strong enough to make them avert their eyes until it disappeared. They had to blink for a few seconds to get rid of black spots in their vision and when they managed to do this, they saw that a strange thing was laying close to them. It was an amulet.

-Time Stone – Loki sighed – Strange must truly hate me.

-Why? - Thor mused and scratched his nose.

-Why else send this to me if he didn't want me to die in a very painful way? - he shook his head – When Thanos gets here, trust me, he won't be gentle about it. And I remind you that he has a special grudge against me.

-Yes, yes, Tesseract. I remember. Quite well in fact.

Loki rolled his eyes, it seemed that Thor couldn't take seriously anything now.

-You don't have to worry so much – he jested – I'm sure you'll be dead when he'll get here.

-Oh, I don't know – Thor smiled – I can surprise you.

He had to move along with the king when his brother reached out to take the amulet from the ground. If it would be up to Loki, he would throw the blasted thing into the nearest ruin of a building, so Thanos would have to dig a little to get his small prise. But was he really up to deny Thor something right now? Probably not. He would even let him hug him, though he didn't promise that there would be no stab wound afterwards.

-Are you playing with it? - Loki asked incredulously when he noticed that Thor was flicking the amulet between his fingers.

-Yes? - the king looked at him with those innocent eyes.

-You know it is dangerous and you have no idea what it can do?

Thor glanced at the amulet.

-Yes. And...?

Loki sighed.

-Nevermind. Just... destroy it if you know how.

The king of Asgard grinned viciously.

-Oh, I would never miss a chance to destroy Thanos' day... though I'm afraid that even my biggest thunder won't scratch the bloody thing.

-Probably not.

Loki managed to keep himself in check for about few minutes before his patience was worn too thin and he had to join Thor in playing with the powerful thing. What was the worst thing that could happen? The king was already half dead and with the moment he will lose all his magic, his brother is going to die within seconds. And he? He'll die either from that wound in the stomach – which was getting more and more painful – or from Thanos' hands, what was more probable.

-Hey guys... what are you doing?

Loki had to be surprised when he saw the Iron Man, THE Iron Man, was limping in their direction. Most of his armour was off – or was torn off – the rest looked awful and it seemed that Stark had one leg broken, but otherwise, he wasn't going to die immediately. Good, Loki thought. He wasn't going to be murdered by Thanos alone. The Iron Man sat heavily in front of them, curiously eyeing the amulet, but not trying to reach for it.

-Good to see you in one piece, Stark – Thor mumbled, too preoccupied with the amulet to greet the man properly. The Iron Man smirked.

-Well, you still have some of yourself – he glanced at the stump and Loki's hand that was stopping the bleeding, and winced – Is this... Strange's plaything?

-He has just sent it to us – Loki said – Probably to make Thanos leave him alone, but I doubt he'll survive another hour.

-And what are you trying to do with it? - Stark asked – I know I shouldn't say anything, but playing with very powerful artefacts can have... oh, you know. Big consequences.

Thor did stop playing and glared at Stark.

-You're right.

-...I am?

-Yes, you shouldn't say anything, Stark.

-Still angry at me for that accident with the sceptre, huh? - Stark sighed.

-Accident? - Thor hissed – Are you calling creating a extremely dangerous creature with a Mind Stone an accident?

-Well, we didn't know that was a Mind Stone, no?

-That's beyond the point!

-You do know you're acting like children right now, do you? - Loki interrupted, trying not to look curious at the mention of the cursed sceptre. Thor sneered and went back to messing with the amulet and Stark, of course, had to join in too. One person could probably do nothing to the great artefact, two had a bigger chance, but three? It was like asking for troubles. And, soon enough, Time Stone started to glow brightly.

-What's going on? - Stark asked, trying to ignore the big creature that was now approaching them. Thor and Loki were better at doing that.

-We... uh... did something – the king said.

-That was very intelligent, Thor – Loki rolled his eyes – We must have activated it and...

He didn't finish his sentence. The world was filled with a green light and a loud “NO!” had been the last thing they had heard before they fell into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> As is stated in tags, for now it is only a one-shot. I have too many things to write and to do at the moment, so I cannot continue this - I had written it just to get this idea out of my mind.
> 
> But there is a big possiblity I will start writing it soon, so if you're interested, subscribe, so you'll know about an update immediately :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> PS: If I'll start writing it, tags will be changed a... lot.


End file.
